darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath the Dark Crystal 1
|pub_date = July 4, 2018 |pages = 27 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #2 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #1 is the first issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 1. Summary Writer Adam Smith (Jim Henson's Labyrinth 2017 Special) and artist Alexandria Huntington (Avengers Origins) present a new sequel to the hit film! Arriving at the Crystal Castle where he was once a lowly acolyte, Kensho is asked to accept the responsibility as leader of Thra. But he will have to rectify sins of the past before he can decide if he—or anyone—is fit to rule. Meanwhile, the realm of Mithra is being rebuilt by the newly-crowned Ember Queen Thurma, whose own quest to decide the future of her land is thrown into question when another Fireling makes a claim as the true heir to the throne.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #1 on Comixology Plot The Crystal shines upon Thra and Mithra as both worlds enter a new age of uncertainty. In the Castle of the Crystal, Kensho (now known as the Lightborn) examines the Crystal and is approached by two children. As they ask him questions, their father arrives and apologizes to Kensho, but upon realizing who he is he and other gathered Gelfling ask him questions about what he witnessed when he died. Kensho is overwhelmed, but Bohrtog arrives and scares the crowd away, believing themselves doomed to its whim without Jen and Kira. Bohrtog has brought with it a Gelfling named Toolah, who has worked in various areas of the Castle and has ambitions to become a member of the Royal Guard. As Toolah admires the Crystal's beauty, Kensho wonders if the Gelfling are doing all that they are capable of or have simply fallen into complacency. He tosses his staff aside and Bohrtog catches it. Toolah encourages Kensho to speak up if he feels that there is action that needs to be taken. Aughra enters the Chamber and Bohrtog passes her the staff. She tells Kensho that while all Gelfling want purpose, he has been chosen for more and his time is upon him. In Mithra, Thurma examines a map of Thra that she helped the artisans create. She is approached by Fiola, who like herself is a daughter of one of the late Ember Queens. Fiola asks is she has any plans to return to Thra and Thurma assures her that she intends to stay with their people and rebuild Mithra. Fiola departs for the Crowning Chamber and Thurma promises to meet her there later. She reminisces about Kensho and hopes that he is well when Tumby shows up to comfort her. Thurma arrives at the Crowning Chamber and enters with Tumby, despite the guards' warning that the council will only allow entry to Firelings. In Thra, Kensho, Toolah and Aughra are approached by pilgrims who seek wisdom and leadership in Jen and Kira's absence. Aughra points to Kensho as their new leader, which draws a mixed reaction. In Mithra, Thurma enters the Crowning Chamber and declares that they must take action to help Mithra recover from the Great Dim instead of abiding old rituals. She suggests that they rebuild the Glass Castle so that it may be a beacon of hope and progress as the Castle of the Crystal became once it was reclaimed from the Skeksis. Fiola agress with Thurma's proposal, but another council member points out that Mithra has always been ruled by three Ember Queens. Thurma reminds him that she and Fiola are the only ones left, as the others died in the Great Dim. She states that now more than ever the Firelings need to work together to ensure their survival and asks for their help. In Thra, Kensho and Toolah have retreated to a room of treasures, which Kensho points to as a sign of the corruption that Thra has fallen under. Refusing to allow it to continue, he asks Toolah to fly with him on Bohrtog and take it to villages whose inhabitants need it, to which she agrees. In Mithra, Thurma is being crowned when a female Fireling bursts into the Chamber. She identifies herself as Nita, the last surviving descendant of Chal and Saluna, and challenges Thurma's claim to the throne. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 1 4.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -1 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -1 3.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -1 4.jpg Artwork Beneath the Dark Crystal 1 3.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal 1 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -1 5.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 01 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg SkekZok UrZah.jpg References 1 Category:Comics